


Life As We Know It

by writingonpostcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Life As We Know It AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Life is full of surprises. </em>
</p><p>  <em>Little things, like asking for a blueberry danish and getting raspberry instead, or rain when the forecast was for sun, or finding out you got a discount on your car repair because they accidentally used paint that was a shade too dark.</em></p><p>  <em>Or finding out you have a daughter.</em></p><p> </p><p>A 'Life As We Know It' AU featuring Peter, Melissa and baby!Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As We Know It

Life is full of surprises.

Little things, like asking for a blueberry danish and getting raspberry instead, or rain when the forecast was for sun, or finding out you got a discount on your car repair because they accidentally used paint that was a shade too dark.

Or finding out you have a daughter.

Peter wages the last one doesn’t happen to a lot of people.

Not biologically his daughter – which is either a blessing or a curse, Peter’s not sure yet – but never the less, a living breathing human child to care for when you didn’t have one before.

It was Wednesday and Peter remembered thinking it was going to be a lazy day when he was called in to Doctor Moran’s office. Though familiar with her credentials, he’d never met the woman in person and it was unclear, as he sat waiting in her office for several minutes, why he was called in.

“We best wait until she arrives,” the doctor had said when he’d first entered, shaking his hand and gesturing to one of the leather seats across from her desk.

Peter can’t figure out who ‘she’ might be and it’s just on the cusp of frustrating him enough to ask when the door behind him opens and a voice apologising for being late comes into focus. A familiar voice.

He turns around, revealing Melissa Delgado frozen in the doorway. She looks just as surprised as he feels.

To say that Peter and Melissa don’t like each other is sugar-coating it. _Despise_ is the word Peter prefers. Hate on a good day. They have mutual friends but if it weren’t for that they’d not share the same air. Seeing her now is only adding more confusion to an already unclear situation.

After she sits gingerly on the other chair, Dr Moran wastes no time explaining.

“The Tate family were in a serious car crash. Both Evelyn and Henry have passed.”

Beside him Melissa inhales sharply and covers her mouth with her hands. Peter probably would have reacted to their deaths as well had the doctor not continued.

“And they’ve named you jointly as carers of their daughter, Malia.”

“Malia’s still alive? Thank god.”

Peter turns to Melissa, hands still pressed to her face. She seems stuck 3 paces behind though so he takes it upon himself to ask the important question.

“What do you mean when you say, carers?”

The doctor hesitates a moment then laces her hands together and leans forward.

“It was the wish of Henry and Evelyn that if anything were to happen to the both of them, you and Melissa would raise Malia together. As a family.”

Peter blinks several times and then turns to Melissa. She’s looking at him in horror.

-

In the corridor outside they have a heated discussion that ends with Melissa cajoling Peter into agreeing to their friends’ rather insane request. Peter blames her curls and the fact that he’s known Henry and Evelyn since primary school.

That night he returns to his house with Melissa and Malia in tow, and so begins the most trying period of his life.

Eventually it becomes not quite normal, but at least manageable, even though he and Melissa butt heads constantly and Malia seems to only eat, cry, sleep and throw up.

Things take a turn for the better when Peter realises he actually cares a lot for Malia. Suddenly the eating-crying-sleeping-vomiting routine isn’t like getting a tooth pulled and late night diaper changes and early morning alarms in the form of Malia’s crying, while still a pain in his ass, are worth it.

The moment Peter decides he loves Malia (although he won’t say it out loud for another 9 weeks) comes when he’s home alone with her. He’s put her on a blanket under one of those baby mobiles; stuffed toys and musical gizmoes hanging from its arches.

Malia giggles.

And that’s it.

It’s not annoying anymore; Malia is not a nuisance in Peter’s life. He actually lays down beside her and stares up at the whimsical coloured farm animals and tries to make her laugh again.

It takes much longer for him to warm up to Melissa, and it’s a roundabout route to get there.

-

Malia is an extremely fussy eater and one particular dinner – which is the only meal the three of them deign to eat together – Malia gets feisty with her bottle. Melissa gets the majority of it all down her top and in clear exasperation and at much surprise to Peter, whips the thing off right at his kitchen table.

 

“Not a word,” she hisses, and Peter is left starting, eyebrows raised, at Melissa half naked sitting a mere metre from him.

That’s when the warming up starts, although, yes, it is entirely based on the physical.

-

Peter plods down the hall into what used to be his study and is now Melissa’s room.

“It’s your turn.”

Melissa groans and rolls her back to Peter, croaking out, “You’re already up. Just go do it.”

“That’s not what we agreed.”

Melissa groans again and throws the sheets off. She stalks past him, bed-mussed hair brushing over his face. He watches her disappear into the baby’s room at the end of the corridor, tan legs on display in god awful printed cotton shorts. He would wait to make sure she’s got it under control but it’s too early in the morning to be nice.

It’s been two months of bickering, two months of minimal sleep, and two months of a crash-course in parenting most of which has come courteously of hurled abuse from Melissa over the top of the Malia’s screams.

Peter _does_ listen to it all, even if he’d much rather not be shouted at in his own home, because she knows what she’s talking about and us much as Melissa wouldn’t believe it – a point which she’s made abundantly clear – he does give a damn about raising Malia right. He just also gives a damn about things like sleep, his job, and his leather couch.

And increasingly, pleasing Melissa. Which is a new and frightening experience for Peter. He’d at least grown comfortable with fantasising about Melissa on occasion. Feelings however? Caring? That was unusual for him.

As is the way he finds her habits less and less grating and more... entertaining, or dare he say, endearing. Like how she puts sugar on all her cereal, how her curls are always messier after she showers, how she wears stupidly appealing pyjamas at the breakfast table in the morning and always checks she’s got her keys twice before leaving.

Ignoring it – a tactic Peter employs for almost 3 weeks – doesn’t work. So he does the opposite.

Peter makes an effort. He tries to make Melissa and Malia the priority. He drops back his work hours, shops for all the random child paraphernalia that Melissa mentions, stops stomping past Melissa’s door when it’s his turn to comfort Malia at night. He buys Melissa a better pillow and new shirts to replace the ones lost to Malia’s food tantrums, unsure how else to impress her.

In short, he adjusts to his sudden parenthood and shared living situation with a non-so-hated-anymore, not-so-acquaintance-anymore, woman he’d actually quite like to be part of a family with.

Melissa starts smiling at him over the dinner table, offering to switch nights with him if he’s been held back at the office, and once memorably gives him a back massage. Apparently though, these offerings don’t mean that Melissa agrees that Peter is committed to her and Malia.

-

Peter comes home from work late to find Melissa pacing in their entranceway.

“Why are you so late?”

“I did text.”

Melissa gestures off, presumably to where her phone is.

“Oh. That helpful ‘ _In a meeting. Don’t wait up._ ’ message that I got? You promised you’d do dinner tonight.”

“My message was clear enough. I don’t see what the issue is.” Peter toes off his shoes, trying to shake off the heat of Melissa’s gaze. She’s impassioned at the best of times but this is nearing a state Peter hasn’t seen before. It’s both terrifying and somewhat arousing.

He rubs at his eyes and meets Melissa’s gaze. “Look, I’ve had a hard day at work, okay. I can’t always be flexible with my hours.”

“Oh it’s hard for _you_ is it? It’s hard for Peter-Fucking-Hale.” Melissa’s hands are bunched at her sides and her face is screwed up in anger as she glares at him in their entranceway. His shoes are only just off and he’s still wearing his jacket. “I wasn’t exactly planning for this either. And god you are the last person I would ever consider to raise a child with because _you only ever think about yourself_ and Malia has to come first.”

After a day of increasingly aggravated texting between Melissa – who was home with a colicky Malia – and Peter – who despite having back to back meetings responded to every damn text – he cannot take her outburst.

After weeks of trying hard to impress her and Malia both this is a damn gut punch.

Especially when he _has_ been putting them both first. And yes maybe for the first month or so it was only reluctantly, but it sure as hell isn’t anymore.

“She does! You both do. You think I’m not spending every goddamn minute I’m not here thinking about the two of you? Because I am, Melissa.”

Melissa propels forward into his space. Peter is possibly foolish not to retreat, but then, he’s recently found himself quite the fool around Melissa.

“Then how come it’s always my turn to do anything! Actions speak louder than words Peter. I won’t believe you put us first until I can see it.”

“Fine.”

“Well what’s the supposed to m-”

Peter swoops in and kisses Melissa. Hard.

“What is- why- what are you doing?”

“I’m showing you.”

Melissa shakes her head slowly.

“That I care about you. And Malia. So damn much it’s making me crazy. And I was going to tell you,” he leans closer, “this weekend on the surprise trip to the coast I had planned.”

Melissa blinks and her deep brown eyes seem to sparkle as they change from angry and shocked to something softer, fight draining from her.

“To see the sculpture exhibit?”

Peter nods and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, following it down so his fingers brush along the vein in her neck and around the hem of her top. Placating. Teasing.

“It’s why I’ve been at work so much lately. So I can take off a long weekend.”

“Goddammit.” Melissa exhales shakily and Peter, sensing no rejection, trails his fingers lower, over her breasts and down to her hips. “I’ve been trying _so hard_ to stop being fascinated by you. To stop wanting to- to kiss you every time I see you with Malia. You, sir, are not helping.”

Peter cocks his head. “I thought you hated me.”

“Maybe... I just hated how much I didn’t.”

Peter nods and has flashbacks to the horrible movie Melissa had on the other night while she was playing with Malia.

“Well this is getting a little too close to rom-com territory for me. How about...” He kisses her again, softer now, teasing her lips with his teeth. Melissa sighs and moves her arms down his back, pressing them closer together.

Which is all well and good but Peter has _wanted_ since too long. He walks Melissa backwards until she’s against the wall, then hikes her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

She startles.

“Shhhh, don’t wake the baby.”

“Give me a little warning next time then.”

“Next time.” Peter grins. “I’m liking this relationship development already.”

“Don’t think,” Melissa breathes right into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine, “you can make me forget you’re on Malia duty tonight with an orgasm or two.”

“Shouldn’t have said that. I like a challenge.”

Melissa rolls her eyes before going back to kissing Peter as he walks them into his room and deposits her on the bed. It’s an image he’s seen before, fantasised about almost exclusively in the past few months and it is worth it absolutely to see Melissa lying on his sheets, top rucked up and stomach showing, the sleeves of her shirt slipping off one side revealing a white bra strap.

“A picture would last longer.”

Peter strips off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt in as slow a tease as he can at the moment, eager as he is. “I can set up my video camera if you want.”

“Just get down here, idiot.”

Peter complies, even though the name calling is a little naff for his taste.

Kissing Melissa is a little like talking with Melissa. A back and forth with no one person clearly in control. It’s also very heated. Scathing. Scalding.

Soon they’re both naked and Melissa is quivering as Peter tongues at a nipple.

“If you don’t stop fingering me and, ooh,” Peter twists his fingers inside her, “and get that condom on I will forcibly-“

Peter smothers her mouth with his free hand which garners him a glare, its impact lessened by the red flush across her skin and breathless voice.

She pulls a condom from his drawer and Peter puts it on efficiently, lining up then pushing in slowly as Melissa arches her hips upwards to get a better angle.

It’s not Peter’s usual refined style as he chases his release, seeing as it’s been such a long time coming. Melissa is no help either, chanting _faster faster faster_ and digging her nails into his back as she buries her face in his neck, sucking biting licking kissing panting.

When Peter is close he drops a hand down in between them to rub Melissa’s clit, trying to sync their orgasms. Melissa sucks in a breath when he does and after only seconds in spasming against him and crying out. She drags his face to hers in a kiss just as Peter goes over the edge and he groans into her mouth, thrusting through the aftershock until the both of them are simply breathing together.

 

Peter pulls out, and gets rid of the condom while Melissa pushes her hair back from her sweaty face.

He traces his eyes over her form, spread out loose on his bed.

She smiles easily at him and reaches over to run a palm down his torso.

“I cannot believe you’re planning a trip to the beach.”

“Why?”

Peter watches as Melissa drops her eyes from his and follows the path of her fingers across his chest.

“Seems very _familial_.”

“Well,” Peter moves closer to Melissa and slips an arm under her head, “even though neither of us anticipated it, I’d say we are a family.”

Melissa laughs softly and scoots closer, laying her head on Peter’s chest.

“It’s also a little romantic.” She teases.

“My dear, just you wait. You haven’t seen me do romantic yet.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**4 years later**

“Did you pack her jacket?” Peter watches Melissa slice apples for Malia’s lunch box, trying not to be too endeared by her nerves.

“Yes.”

“And her rain jacket? The weather man said it might rain this afternoon.”

“And her rain jacket.”

4 years of living together, raising Malia, and Peter can still be blown away with how beautiful Melissa is. Even when her forehead is crinkled with little frown lines and her pyjama shirt has a chocolate stain from last night’s dessert.

He makes his way over, stepping behind her and kissing her shoulder, gently removing the knife from her hands. She sighs and leans back against him, turning her head so he can kiss her.

“I’m worrying too much, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit, dear.”

Peter turns Melissa in his arms so they’re facing each other.

“Malia is going to go to school and have a wonderful time and make plenty of new friends. And we will watch her go, and smile, and wave, and we won’t cry.”

“Can we cry a little?” Melissa asks after sucking in a breath, eyes already glistening.

Peter kisses her softly. When he pulls back she’s more settled.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Peter finishes packing Malia’s lunch while Melissa makes her breakfast. There’s a thundering sound from down the hallway as little feet clad in heavy school shoes come racing toward to kitchen.

They share a smile and Peter raises an eyebrow at Melissa as she takes another deep breath and turns toward the doorway.

They’re still a little unconventional. But they’re family. They’re ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You can find this story in it's original home [here](http://twrarepairsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135865602406/life-as-we-know-it) or hiding in my fandom [tumblr.](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
